


Nights like this

by Why_soawesome



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_soawesome/pseuds/Why_soawesome
Summary: This is a little one-shot of Luke getting home to his beautiful girl and the dog he says he doesn't like but really he secretly loves.
Relationships: Luke Danes & Lorelai Gilmore, Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Nights like this

I enter instantly hearing his little pitter-patters in the dark house as he reaches my feet. Bending down I ruffle his grey shaggy hair. Who knew this crazy mutt would have actually grown on me? I place my keys down on the table in the foyer, hanging my coat and removing my boots, before taking the stairs two at a time. I stop midway, turning my head to see if Paul Anka is following me. He’s not, instead he’s looking up at me from the bottom step. 

‘Come on, boy. Let’s go see if Mum’s asleep,’ I whisper, shaking my head at what I just said. I gesture towards the bedroom making him finally get off his butt and start climbing. ‘If you tell anyone I just said that there will be no more medium-rare steaks for you.’

We reach the bedroom door and I open it slowly. Paul Anka isn’t one to be patient and bursts into the room, breaking my attempt at being quiet. I smile when I see her. The glow of the lamp on her bedside table is reflecting off the glasses on her nose. God, she looks beautiful. The fact she’s wearing the blue flannel shirt that was once mine is a happy bonus. 

‘Hey Hun, I didn’t hear you come in,’ she says, placing the book she’s reading down and patting the dog who had just jumped onto our bed. Closing the door behind me, I walk to the bed. 

‘Thought you might be sleeping already because of your early wakeup call this morning. Sorry about that, I know you hate being woken up that early,’ I say, laying down on what has become my side of the bed. 

‘Ah, but I don’t mind waking up early if it’s followed with some sweet loving.’ She smirks at me. I tug on the soft fabric of her shirt, pulling her closer to me and kissing her. 

‘How my clothes look better on you than on me, I’ll never understand,’ I say, loving the feeling of the fabric in my hands. 

She giggles at my remark before saying, ‘I think it’s the whole no pants thing.’ She lifts the covers to reveal her bare legs and I instantly run my hand along the smooth skin she just uncovered. 

‘Huh. Yeah, maybe that’s it.’ I grin at her. ‘Or it’s just that I find you incredibly irresistible in anything.’ 

‘You do?’ she asks as her fingers trace the little stubble on my cheek. She leans in to kiss me.

‘Yep, I do.’ I tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, right next to the end of her glasses. Those eyes of hers, I could lay here all my life looking into those eyes and be completely content. I love nights like these. Just coming home to her. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would get to do this for the rest of my life, but I do, and I couldn’t be more grateful for her. 

‘You know I find you extremely cute,’ she says with a smirk on her lips. 

‘I’m not cute. Guys aren’t cute.’ 

‘That’s not true because you’re a guy and you’re cute, so guys can totally be cute.’ 

‘I’m not going to bother with this conversation anymore.’ I get up. 

‘Wait, where are you going, cutie?’ She holds onto my arm, pulling me back onto the bed. 

I roll my eyes as I say, ‘I’m going to shower so I can properly join my girl in bed.’ 

‘Well, what you waiting for then? Go shower quick so you can come back and we can get into the fun part of tonight. There might even be a surprise waiting for you.’ She winks at me.

‘Not in front of the dog.’ We both look at Paul Anka who’s curled at the end of the bed. 

‘Eh, he won’t mind.’ 

‘But I do.’ 

‘You won’t once you see your surprise. Now go clean yourself so we can get dirty together.’ She kisses me and lets go of my arm. 

I get up and walk to the bathroom, turning around to look at the incredible woman in bed. Yeah, nothing beats coming home to her.


End file.
